


Soren's Show

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Good Boys (2019)
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Filming, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: That time he got his first kiss could be said to be one of his happiest night. What he didn't know was that he would get much more than he expected as the night went on.
Relationships: Max (Good Boys)/Brixlee (Good Boys)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Soren's Show

Max still couldn’t believe that he managed to do it. He got to kiss Brixlee. The cutest girl in his grade. And he didn’t even need to do the stupid spin the bottle. Just asked for her permission and did it, like any cool boy would. To top it off, he even got to hold hands with her, their relationship was as good as sealed. He could care less about the earlier event in the day and the fact that he was grounded and probably in more trouble by the time he got home later. His focus was solely on her even as the other still played the game around them. He had no idea how long he had been in a trance before he heard his name called.

“..ax! It’s your turn! Hey, Max!”

The boy looked around, finally breaking his gaze from their joined hand, to find the source of the voice, which turned out to be the girl next to Brixlee.

“M-my turn for.... What?” Max asked slowly as he looked around once again to make sense what was happening. The bottle wasn’t pointing at him so he knew it wasn’t about him kissing someone, but that didn’t help him figure anything more out.

The girl groaned as Brixlee giggled next to him before finally pointing at the stairs. There, Soren was waiting, his face still as unreadable as usual. Behind him, just running down the stairs were Atticus, who looked kind of pissed, and another boy of his group right beside him, both looking a bit disheveled.

“Come.” Soren simply said as he jerked his head up the stairs. Despite still being confused, Max stood up as Brixlee also did and pulled him along.

“Where are we going?” Max asked as he matched his steps with his girl, going up the stairs. He could hear Thor singing his heart out. Something that made Max feel a bit better. But he didn’t get to hear for long as they kept on walking, up another set of stairs as they were brought to a room.

“I didn’t say ‘ask questions’, Max.” Soren replied. His tone leaves no room for disobeying.

Max bit his lips despite his curiosity. It looked like your average guest room, even if the bed was a bit dirty with a lot of noticeable stains here and there. Stains that looked recent and in some cases, still wet. With neither really telling him anything to do, he could only sit on the bed, even if it grossed him out a little.

“So, where’s my show, Max?” Soren suddenly asked, confusing the boy even more.

“What show?” Max reflexively asked, quickly kicking himself as Soren looked at him unimpressed. Before he could say any more words, Brixlee suddenly joined him in bed and captured his lips. Max’s eyes widened, wondering how Brixlee didn’t ask him before quickly concluding that girl’s rules are different.

“This show!” She whispered between kisses. Despite the lingering confusion, Max found himself kissing back, enjoying it as much as the first time.

Soren grinned at the pair and got comfortable. He loved his parties for this reason. All the live shows he got to enjoy and secretly film for his secret collection. A collection and secret that had gotten the boy to the top of the popularity lists.

“That’s it…” Soren muttered low, careful not to interrupt too much. Brixlee was clearly more experienced than Max, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. The boy looked overwhelmed when the girl started pushing tongue into his mouth, but trying his best to mimic it. “Come on Max! Get into it!”

‘I’m trying!’ was what Max shouted in his head. He had no idea what he was doing as his tongue battled, and losing, to Brixlee. In a bit of desperation, he pulled her close, feeling her slight bump on her chest pressing against him.

“B-Brixlee…” Max moaned out, even though he was thinking he caught her by surprise, it seemed to end up getting her even more ferocious instead.

Smirking internally, Soren shook his head at Brixlee. Max was going to learn that his crush wasn’t one of the innocent ones, she always gave him the best shows.

As their making out turned even more intense, Brixlee pushed on Max further until the boy lost his balance and fell on his back on the bed. Feeling a slight damp on his back through his jacket, he felt a bit grossed, but his attention was quickly taken away by Brixlee laying on top of him. The taller girl grinding on him like he usually did against a tree. Arousal quickly got to him as he could feel his pants tightening.

“Do you think he’s ready for the next part of the show, Brix?” Soren questioned, wanting to see a little less fully dressed making out and more of the possibility to add a Max stain to the ones drying on the bed.

“Mmm, I think he is.” Brixlee giggled, breaking the kiss but not stopping grinding down on his bulge, milking all the moans she could get from the boy.

“Well let’s see if Max can handle being ‘cool’ then.” Soren grinned, giving Brixlee the motion to make the show more interesting as he got more comfortable.

With another grin, one much more devilish than what Max was used to, Brixlee pulled away from Max, much to the boy’s frustration. Any voice of protest was silenced however when he saw her hooking her hand behind her back.

“B-Brixlee?” Max stuttered, watching the girl’s hands. With an agonizingly slow movement, he could see the dress becoming loose as she let it drop, revealing her bras and panties, one that none would think a girl her age would wear. The boy’s mouth dropped open and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head from the reveal. “H-Holy… shit!”

“Like what you see, Maxxy?” Brixlee teased the boy as she pulled her shoes off and got on top of Max again, her finger dancing around the boy’s forming bulge.

“Y-YEAH!” Max exclaimed, blushing as he stared at his crush in only her underwear.

“Then show me yours, if you like it so much.” She purred as her finger dug a little deeper and dragged along the bulge.

“Briiiix!” Max moaned even more, every movement turning him on further. While also shooting nervous looks over at the smirking Soren.

“For me, Maxxie?” Brixlee asked again. Max found himself nodding to the request. Satisfied with it, Brixlee scratched the length one last time before pulling away to give room for the boy.

Max pulled himself up as he tugged on his jacket, letting it slide down his body before making sure it dropped on the floor, feeling it the cleaner choice compared to the bed. He then gave Soren a quick glance, seeing him give a ‘go on’ signal. Feeling a bit conscious that he was being stared at by both his crush and the coolest boy in school, he hyped himself up to pull on his shirt.

“Come on Max, take it off…” Brixlee purred, seeing him tug at his shirt.

Blushing, he finally tugged them upward. He knew he would be unable to resist her request as he showed them his scrawny body, something he was determined to fix during his duration of grounding.

“Not bad dude, not bad.” Soren responded, nodding as he checked out the almost twig body. While it wasn’t much in the terms of muscles now, he could see the possible chest that could come from it if Max worked at it.

Max blushed further from the comment, but decided to focus on his crush who still seemed to expect more out of him. As her eyes lowered downwards, the boy’s blush got redder as he realised what was left to remove. She wanted him just in his underwear. Not wanting to disappoint her, Max started fumbling with his jeans. As he gets the zipper flies down and the jeans undone, he tugged his pants off, which left him in his boxers.

This had Brixlee and Soren grinning, the pair having thought that Max may still wear kiddy briefs.

“I-It looks good, right?” Max tried to goad an answer, feeling embarrassed being seen in it.

“Boxers are def the way to go dude,” Soren responded in approval. “Don’t want to be at a kissing party in something like underoos or tighty whiteys.”

“Y-yeah!” Max replied, puffing his chest feeling a bit proud and glad that he managed to convince his parents to get some for him. It had taken some convincing from him and his father that he was ‘growing up’ to get his mom to agree. She just didn’t want to think of her son growing up and didn’t really get why he wanted to wear boxers under his jeans but went with it.

“They are cute…” Brixlee grinned, looking at the skull patterned boxers that the boy had on. The girl leaning in and kissing the boy that had been crushing on her obviously for a while now. Their kiss felt a little ‘naughtier’ to the boy now that they were only in their underwear.

Max once again wrapped his hands around her, this time fully loving the touch of her skin. Pulling her close as they fell back onto the bed. The boy felt another damp spot, now against his skin, which made him wonder once more what these stains were.

“This is sooo hot… right?” Max asked nervously despite still grinding on his crush, feeling more turned on than ever.

“Yeah, you are.” Brixlee purred. “Do you want to remove my underwear, Maxxie?”

Max’s mouth dropped open, suddenly finding himself unable to form any words. 

“C-c-c-ca-” Max gulped as he just had to imagine Brixlee naked.

“Well the show isn’t just for you two to see each other in your underwear.” Soren pipped in with a smirk, despite enjoying the view of Max in boxers and yet another view of Brixlee like that.

Gulping his nervousness down, Max reached behind her back with shaky hands. “D-do you consent?”

Brixlee giggled slightly. “Yes Max… I wouldn’t have been kissing you so much if I didn’t.”

“Y-yeah…” Max replied, still unable to speak, and his shakiness made it even harder to unclasp the bra. She leaned in closer to Max, planting a small kiss on his nose, reddening the boy’s cheeks. His fingers found confidence and then came a satisfying ‘click!’ before her bra sagged. Finally he would see a girl’s chest. “Oh man,”

Max watched with bated breath as he let it fall off. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as slowly her breasts came to view. They were still flat against Brizlee’s chest, the small tear-drop breasts and the dark chocolate nipples enough to fit in her hands. Brixlee massaged them, moaning sweetly at Max. Playing with her breasts, lifting their small softness and pinching their nipples to draw out louder moans. Max could think of nothing hotter than Brixlee’s sweet voice crying out like that, massaging her nipples.

“There’s still more, Maxxy!” Brixlee moaned out.

“Like what?” Max asked absently. He was staring hard at her tits, on the edge of drooling.

Grinning at the boy’s line of sight, Brixlee reached out for his hand, guiding it even lower toward her panties. Max flinched when his hand pressed to the lacy fabric, feeling how soaked his crush was. He moaned softly, pushing down on Brixlee’s young pussy; She was dripping wet while Max’s fingers swiftly rubbed up and down between the folds. Rubbing her, guided by Brixlee’s hand. When she hesitantly removed it, Max’s hand stayed to massage her pussy and tease every inch of the young pussy. Soren watched on, impressed with his new friend’s work.

"Show us yours, Max." Soren smirked, wanting to see his newest addition to the collection.

“You mean my…?” The mousy-haired boy asked with a blush. Brixlee took hold of it, squeezing the size trapped in Max’s undies.

Soren's smirk widened in reply, letting Max know that he was on point. So the innocent boy very slowly got up and cleared his throat, signaling the other two of what he was about to do as both their attention turned toward his adorable bulge, smack dab in the middle one of the skull, accentuating his hard on even more. Brixlee and Soren could even see it twitching, just begging to get out.

“Do it!” Soren ordered as he whooped and egged him on to finally let them see their prize.

With all the expectation, he knew he just had to do it as his hands pulled his boxers down, feeling it stuck slightly on his bubble butt before they finally smoothly went all the way down and let his cock sprung forth.

“Seems decent from here. What ya think, Brix?” Soren smirked, enjoying a new sight for him to keep.

“It’s certainly…” Brixlee said as her hand ran up his thigh before gliding toward his barely hanging balls, cupping them in her hand as her fingers twirled around them, feeling every bit until she finally got to his cock, wrapping it around her hand before giving it a firm squeeze. “Good.”

“Bri-!” Max moaned in surprise. Never having anyone else touched him down there before, the sensation was quite different from his own hand. His eyes were glued on her as his cock twitched in her hand. He saw Brixlee grinning as her hand moved up and down, gently caressing his length.

“Can I?” Brixlee asked, looking up at Max with eyes full of lust.

The boy was fully controlled by his hormones. He wasn’t sure what was Brixlee asking permission for, but the feeling on his cock made him want more. So, without hesitation he nodded his head up and down, surrendering his consent to her. He could have never expected what she was about to do. Slowly, with Max’s eyes wide in shock, he watched Brixlee opening her mouth wide and let the thin cock slip into her mouth.

Max pursed his lips, feeling his body tense up as her warm lips cradled his dick. She suckled on it lightly, letting the girl bob up and down on its tiny pink head. Brixlee felt better than his hand by leagues. The warm wetness moving on his shaft drew a low, sweet moan from Max’s lips.

Soren leaned back, smugly watching Brixlee suck Max. He knew her lips were good around a cock, and able to take it deep - or at least his impression of deep. Middle Schoolers didn’t know anything about big yet. A hand lightly massaged himself while Brixlee hungrily bobbed on Max’s member. Watching her tongue sweep underneath it before swallowing more of him, taking inch by inch until it was buried in her mouth. Resting against her warm, wet tongue. 

Max’s moan filled the room as he tried to stay still, not wanting to force Brixlee to handle a fast and hard grind despite the immense desire to do so.

“Do it…” Soren said quietly as he eyed the boy’s hesitation. He wanted to watch a good pounding, especially with Brixlee who he knew can take it no problem.

No one knew if Max had heard Soren or if he just couldn’t wait any longer, but Max started moving his hand, wrapping around Brixlee’s head for a hold before quickly thrusting into her mouth. It took her by surprise, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She also reached out behind Max, grabbing his bubble butt and actually pushed him even deeper, deepthroating the cock with ease. With the hands squeezing his little behind, Max gasped. He moved faster down her throat, throbbing against the inner walls. Pushing in and out at a wild pace, out of control.

Brixlee moaned around his cute cock, sucking it as fast as he could fuck her with it. Though Max wasn’t too big it was still a hassle for her to swallow it all at once with this pace. She did an excellent job deepthroating it, coiling her tongue around Max. He reciprocated it with the sweetest of moans, lightly tugging her dark, curly hair.

“Oh my goooooood yes! Su-suck my… di-dick!” Max received a nod of approval from Soren, who kicked his feet up watching the show. In the corner of Max’s eyes, he saw Soren’s hand slip into his shorts. Blushing, the mousy-haired boy looked back at Brixlee just before she cupped his balls. “BRIXLEEEEEE!”

Brixlee didn’t give him any answer, focusing on sucking and pleasuring his balls to drink in that moans of his.

Max’s balls were little and smooth, egg-shaped. Still warm, churning his young load the more she swallowed his cock. From his experience, or lack thereof, he knew he wouldn’t last too long from those intense pleasures.

“Mmm, you taste good!” Brixlee rolled her tongue around its pencil-thin shaft. Max’s cum spurts out, giving her a taste of the boy. Her tongue pressing against the tip as she milked as much as she could out of him. With a gentle squeeze of the balls, the last spurt shot down her throat. Once Brixlee swallowed it all, she pulled off. It stayed there on her tongue, showing off for the boy.

“Good girl, come.” Soren suddenly commanded. Knowing the tone, Brixlee walked away from Max, who felt weak at the knees and collapsed on the bed.

Max could only watch with jealousy as his girl approached Soren. Their lips touching together like theirs had been not too long ago. From his position he could see their tongue swapping and Soren taking the clear liquid from Brixlee. Something that had Max blushing again when he realized what it was. They were sharing his cum, swapping it around between their tongues; Max bit back a soft moan seeing Brixlee cupping Soren’s cheek and bring him closer into the kiss to feed all of his cum. Soren took it with a single moan, just after he gulped down another boy’s load.

However, the kiss broke soon enough and they said nothing. Max stared at them for a moment, noticing their tongues were still extended with a strand of saliva - or cum.

“Pretty good” Soren smirked as he looked at the boy on the bed. “Now, give me more.”

Soren reached and smacked Brixlee’s butt lightly, letting her know to return to the bed. She obediently returned to Max and crawled onto his lap, before leaning in and capturing a kiss. He could taste what he assumed to be a mix of Soren and his own cum on her lips. Immediately once the kiss broke, Max found Brixlee shifting upward on his body and presenting one of her tiny nipples to his parted lips.

“Want to suck them, Max?” She asked with a giggle.

“Do I?” Max moaned at the sight, feeling his already spent cock twitch from it. Taking a big gulp, Max parted his lips wider, capturing the tips into his mouth.

Brixlee purred and held him against her chest as Max suckled on her nipple, feeling his lips tug and tongue hesitantly flicking at the little nubs. He was very gentle, albeit sucking the nipple hard. Awkwardly feeling her body, rubbing Brixlee’s sides but avoiding her ass. Too nervous to touch it.

Max pulled off with a pop then moved onto the neglected nipple. Trapping it between his lips. Brixlee moaned louder. One of her hands removed itself from his body, only to guide Max’s hand down onto his jiggly little ass.

“Oh god yes, Max!” She moaned when he squeezed down. Max was sucking on her as hard as he could, alternating on them every so often as his hands roamed on her, feeling her up, though he found himself very often going back to that soft butt that felt so good in his grip. “Soren, should he finger me, too?”

Soren had pulled his cock from his shorts now. It looked pretty big for a tiny Asian boy. He gave the couple a curt nod, jerking off.

Max wasn’t entirely sure what she meant by finger but, not wanting to lose the taste in his mouth just to ask questions, he decided to go with what was most likely as his hand traced back to her front. Brixlee didn’t stop the boy when his hand tentatively pushed down her body until meeting the warmth of Brixlee’s pussy, running a finger down the wet lips. So hot and sticky, coating his fingers in a matter of seconds.

“That’s it, Max!” Brixlee moaned out feeling the fingers in her.

Max, feeling encouraged by the word, drove his finger deeper inside, probing around the wet pussy. He pumped in and out of the tight passage, feeling the walls constrict and fold around his finger. Albeit strange - and very sticky - he moved deeper into her hole until hitting the knuckle. Brixlee lifted her hips, sliding the finger out, then moved down. Riding Max’s finger slowly while his lips wrapped back around a nipple, sucking on it passionately.

In the middle of the heated passion, Max found himself interrupted when he felt a sudden bump against his cheek.

“Oi, show me more!” Soren called out. Max looked around to see what was thrown before he finally found a small packet.

“More? What more is there to do!” Max protested. He wanted to suck more on Brixlee’s nipples, but at least his fingers could still pound her pussy.

“Seriously?” Soren asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

Max frowned at the short boy. He was too innocent to pay much attention to these kinds of things. Though he knew some things, condoms were beyond him.

Giggling beside him, Brixlee decided to help him along as she grabbed the packet Soren threw. She took the corner between her teeth and ripped it along the top before extracting the rubber inside.

“W-what’s that?” Max asked nervously, not wanting to seem clueless even though he was. Brixlee just grinned at him as she leaned down and grabbed his already hard again cock.

“A condom, dude. Put it on.” Soren said, watching Brixlee stroke Max’s cock.

“W-why?” Max asked as he kept his gaze on Brixlee and his throbbing cock.

“Because I ain’t getting a girl pregnant at my party!”

“O-okay?” Max replied, still not really getting it but just rolling with it as Brixlee began unfurling the piece of rubber along his length. It felt so weird and tight around his cock, but he finally realized what Soren asked him to do.

After ensuring that the condom had been fitted properly on the thin length, Brixlee lifted herself up as she also pushed Max down on his back onto the bed.

“You know what to do, right?” Brixlee purred as she helped Max guide his cock toward her entrance. 

The boy blushed heavily as he nodded slowly. He was about to become one with her. ‘Making babies’ as his health class would put it. There was a momentary panic, thinking he was too young for this. But with Brixlee smiling so warmly and the heat shared between their bodies, Max melted back onto the bed. His body shook nervously as his breathing got laboured. He tried thrusting upward, yet he felt so heavy it seemed impossible despite the throb on his cock kept begging for him to do it.

“Relax…” Brixlee said as she rubbed her hand on his chest, trying to calm the nervous boy down. She leaned and captured the boy’s lips once again. Her hips grinding up and down, rubbing her pussy against the quivering cock. One thrust, just one would be all he needed to get his heart’s desire

“Just fuck her already!” The spectator suddenly yelled. They weren’t sure if that did the trick or just a coincidence but the moment the words flew out of Soren’s mouth, it was like a signal that had both Max and Brixlee jerked into each other and finally, Max’s thin cock penetrated the waiting hole and buried itself inside.

Max’s lips parted with a small gasp, and for a second his eyes rolled back. Feeling his member pulled deeper into Brixlee, held tight within her walls. She clenched down on the thin cock, weighing down to keep Max buried inside her.

Their moans filled the room as Brixlee fucked herself on that cock, letting it probe inside her. Not the biggest cock she ever took, but Max earnestly began trying to seize control as she felt him moving his hips, thrusting up to match her pace, was appreciated by her. He was a natural fucker, pounding hard giving into his inhibitions. The rubber felt weird around his dick, but didn’t impede his ability to fuck Brixlee.

“Faster, Max!” The girl cried out. To her delight, Max delivered, thrusting up into her as hard as he could.

Feeling into it, Max grabbed her and rolled around so that he was on top, finding it a better position as he pumped his cock down into her. Brixlee’s legs wrapped around his waist, resting just above his bubble butt. She pulled Max into her harder and faster, helping the cute boy pound her pussy like he meant it. Their moans joined into one sweet song of pleasure, filling Soren’s room with passion. Max was throbbing inside, feeling his body heat up. Ramming away faster than before.

Meanwhile, Soren kept beating his meat, enjoying the sight of Max’s cute bubble butt rising up and down as he finally took the lead and fucked Brixlee.

“Harder!” Soren egged on as he jerked himself faster.

At that point, Max wasn’t even listening to anyone else but he still fucked Brixlee much more furiously, harder than he ever grind himself on. He closed the distance again, capturing a nipple between his teeth. Tugging on the nub, just barely grazing it. Brixlee certainly enjoyed getting fucked and sucked like that.

That pleasure finally came to an end though, when Max announced loudly by letting a scream of pleasure escape from his mouth as his cock began pumping its load into the rubber.

Brixlee leaned back with a moan of her own, feeling the warmth inside. However, she didn’t get the satisfaction of Max’s cum shooting or running down her pussy. That was a let down, but he sounded and looked so hot nutting inside. She wrapped around him, feeling the boy thrust his hips hard.

“Mmm, it’s so warm,” She whispered.

Max moaned softly, feeling content and not wanting to move before finally Soren coughed to let him know he should pull out. Feeling very heavy but with no choice, he pulled himself out before collapsing next to her.

Watching the two kids on the bed, Soren knew neither would move for a bit longer so he approached Max to take his condom off of his deflating cock to properly dispose of it. Silence filled the room, though it wasn’t an awkward one as everyone felt content.

It was only broken when a honk sounded from the outside, signaling the first break of the night’s party.

“Shoot! That’s my mom!” Brixlee yelped as she hurriedly cleaned and dressed herself up. Soren and Max got one last look at her perky butt before Brixlee ran out, giving them a small wave and smile. One wouldn’t know what she had been up to as she left the two boys alone in the room.

“Bye Brixlee…” Max moaned. He laid back, spent after all that.

Soren, however, rolled his eyes and let his hand fall away from an unfinished cock. “That was it? Wow. I lasted longer and I’m just jacking off.”

“Oh…” Max’s pinks turned red. Post orgasm, and even mid-fuck he’d almost forgotten the little Asian boy jerking off over there. Though it felt kind of hot feeling those eyes on him and Brixlee. “Well you could-”

“Pick another pair? I know. That’s the whole plan, Max,” Soren interjected, pulling his shorts back up. “You can go now.”

“Oh…” Max blushed as he kept his mouth shut hearing that. 

Still feeling a bit tired, but knowing his time was over he forced himself to dress up too and joined the others below. Leaving Soren by himself to fix up his camera, just waiting for the next show to come over.


End file.
